


Midnight Rendezvous

by Durpdurpkitty



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durpdurpkitty/pseuds/Durpdurpkitty
Summary: Sleep continues to elude Cloud in Kalm and in an attempt to clear his head, he ends up alone with Aerith, the person he can't stop thinking about.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Midnight Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> First I want to say, I haven't written a fanfiction in YEARS so I apologize ahead of time if my writing is a bit rusty. Secondly, I had no beta reader so please excuse any grammar or spelling errors. And lastly, I hope you enjoy!

They had reached Kalm within a few days trek from Midgar with nightfall quickly descending upon them.

It was a unanimous group decision to check into the quiet town’s inn for the night, it wasn’t much but it beat sleeping outside in the chill of night with one eye open. Without the steel walls of Midgar surrounding them, monster sightings were more frequent and fighting them was almost inevitable. It had been exhausting to say the least and Cloud knew that he had fared better than the rest of his group. He had SOLDIER enhancements and training to thank for that.

Tifa had become sluggish, on more than one occasion missing her intended target. Barret, normally loud and outspoken had hardly spoken after the first day, except on occasion to gripe. Red fared the best right after himself but even his pace had declined. And lastly, there was Aerith, Cloud had noticed a change in her demeanor since leaving behind Midgar. Her normally cheerful personality had become lackluster, her constant smiles and laughter had suddenly become a rarity. They were exhausted he told himself, they just needed a good night’s rest to recoup. 

The group wasted no time; one by one they retired to their respective rooms, Cloud following behind Barret and Red. He made his way to the bed, exhaustion leaking from his bones, eyes heavy from lack of proper sleep and laid down.

Distorted images play in his head; a female praying – Aerith? White materia bouncing – tap, tap – before splashing into the water. These again, what did they mean? What are they – memories? No, he was positive these events had never occurred. Maybe they were premonitions? That one sounded absurd even to himself and he had just beaten fate a few days ago. Okay…maybe it wasn’t as crazy as he originally thought. If they are glimpses of the future, he refused to let them come to pass, nothing would harm Aerith, not while he was her bodyguard.

It’s becoming hard to breathe, his chest is tightening, there’s a pain there that’s unbearable, and his heart literally feels like it’s about to shatter.

Cloud bolts upright, eyes opening frantically. Shakily, he runs a hand through his hair, he’s sweating. His chest is still tight but his breathing has calmed down. When did he fall asleep? It doesn't matter, he doubts he'll be able to go back to sleep now, not after that. Slowly and quietly, he makes for the door with Barret’s snoring deafening his exit.

Fresh air, he needs fresh air to clear his head. He makes his way to the front of inn, stepping out the door and into a welcoming brisk breeze.

“Heya,” His breath catches – what is she doing up? He shoots Aerith an inquisitive stare, a silent question hanging in the air.

Aerith is standing a few feet away, under the glow of a street lamp which is casting an almost ethereal light around her. She meets his gaze and her eyes pierce into him. She has a way of doing that, making him feel like she can peer into his being; his very essence. Honestly, it’s a little unsettling – how can someone he just met a few days ago make him feel this way?

“I…couldn’t sleep,” she voices barely above a whisper, disturbing his thoughts. He understands all too well but deems it best not to share, she didn’t need more things to worry about.

He’s unsure what to do or say next, words of comfort are hardly his forte. And his lack of interpersonal experiences has left him inept in this department. He tries for a casual response instead, feigning indifference, “You should try, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Don’t want you falling asleep on us.”

Aerith’s laughter rings in the air, it’s brief but it leaves him feeling warm and pleasant. Unaware, his lips pull up as he watches her catch her breath. 

She moves towards him, closing the distance between them. She’s too close, her scent is invading his nostrils, floral and earthy. It’s a calming scent and one that he’s grown accustomed to in the last few days.

“Worried about me?” Aerith asks with an impish grin.

She’s teasing him again; he recognizes it now. At first, her teasing had annoyed him but now he finds it endearing. 

“Ah…of course I am,” He echoes familiar words. The memory of a dream lingers, leaving him feeling open and vulnerable just like before. There’s a twinge in his chest as he waits for her answer.

Cloud struggles with his feelings for the Ancient. She makes him feel vulnerable and awkward, making him all too aware of himself. And yet, he feels a magnetic pull towards her, unable to keep her at a distance. He’s felt this way before, hasn’t he? For a young popular girl with eyes the color of wine, in what seems like a lifetime ago. No, he refuses to believe it, it’s not real, Aerith said so herself.

There’s a pregnant pause before Aerith breaks the silence, “I shouldn’t be but…I’m glad.”

“Ah…,” He says lamely, shifting his eyes away, embarrassment rising as he struggles for a response.

Suddenly, he’s enveloped in her embrace, warmth spreading through him as she laughs into his chest. He tenses, his pulse is quickening, hands are clammy, this is unfamiliar territory. Once her laughing subsides, Aerith places her head on his chest. He can’t but wonder if she can hear the effect she has on him.

He’s tired of fighting this feeling; he returns her embrace, placing one hand on her back and one behind her head, resting his head atop hers.

For one fleeting moment, he feels at peace; complete.

“Thank you Cloud…” says Aerith as she slowly pulls out of his embrace, “I think I can get some sleep now.” She’s heading back inside as Cloud struggles to find a response but she’s already gone before he can even muster a word.

He’s not sure how long he stands there, replaying the moment in his head. It was just a simple hug yet it leaves him brewing with emotions. It was brief, over before it began but it left him feeling hollow and empty without her. There’s no denying it anymore, this feeling, how she makes him feel, it’s real and next time he won’t let her go until she understands that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, all feedback is welcome. Don't be afraid to offer constructive criticism, I can use all the help in refining my writing and style. :) 
> 
> Also, I know that the Clerith fandom is lacking in fanfiction and I intend to post more shortly!


End file.
